olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
David Gentry
David Gentry was the Director of the Secret Service until his retirement in Angel Has Fallen. Biography Early Life David Gentry succeeded Lynne Jacobs as Secret Service Director after Jacobs' death in the London Siege. Angel Has Fallen Gentry planned to retire as Secret Service director and President Allan Trumbull planned to appoint Mike Banning as his replacement. Gentry was present in the White House when Trumbull plans for an international treaty that would forbid private military companies on missions. After the drone attack that killed most of Trumbull's protection detail and injuring Banning and Trumbull while on a fishing trip, Gentry was in the hospital, overseeing Trumbull's protection. After learning from FBI agent Helen Thompson about the evidence that Banning was culprit behind the attack, he also learned that Banning had some physical conditions that was kept secret. Gentry reluctantly told Banning's wife, Leah, that she can't see him now. Gentry was present when Thompson told Banning that he will taken to the detention facility. Gentry stood by in the hospital to watch over Trumbull as Vice President Martin Kirby becomes the Acting President. When Trumbull woke up from his coma, Gentry asked if he remembered anything about the attack on him. Gentry reluctantly told him that Banning was the man behind the attack and had some aliments that was kept from him. Then when Banning snuck in and arrived in the hospital, he demanded to see Gentry. When Gentry finally arrived, Banning willingly surrender as a sign of good faith and asked Gentry to see Trumbull to warn him. He escorted Banning to Trumbull's hospital room and listened as Banning warned that the men who attacked them are coming in the hospital. Gentry says the hospital is the safest place for him, but Banning insisted that it's not because he knows the actual culprit and that the terrorists, who are members the paramilitary company Salient Global, will not stop until they finishes the job. Trumbull, remembering that Banning actually saved him, ordered Gentry to release him. At first reluctant to do so since they don't know what side he's on, but Trumbull vouched that Banning saved his life and is not the man who would betray his country. Gentry does release Banning and listened that they have to evacuate Trumbull out of the hospital as soon as possible. As Banning and Gentry wait for Marine One to arrive, they noticed that the computers have been shut down and someone is raising the levels of oxygen and nitrogen in the hospital, Banning realized that the leader of Salient Global, Wade Jennings is trying to blow up the hospital to kill the president. Gentry order the evacuation of the hospital and the President. Gentry armed himself and helped escort Trumbull out of the hospital as all communications are jammed. When Jennings and his men blocked their way out, Gentry, along with Banning and few agents, fired at the Salient Global commandos. Deciding to get to the next building before the hospital blew up, Gentry was shot in the leg, but made it to the next building as the hospital blew up, demolishing it. Banning had Trumbull and Gentry in the corner office. Gentry tried to use the phone, but it wasn't connecting. Gentry stayed to guard the President. As Banning finally killed Jennings, the authorities arrived to pick up Trumbull and Gentry. On his last day as Secret Service Director, Trumbull arrests Vice President Kirby, who was revealed to be the mastermind behind the assassination plot, for treason and had Gentry personally escorted him out of the White House as a gift for his last day as Secret Service director. Behind the Scenes David Gentry was portrayed by Lance Reddick in Angel Has Fallen. Appearances * Angel Has Fallen Category:Males Category:Angel Has Fallen characters Category:Characters Category:Secret Service agents